


Always You, Babe

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, Amsterdam, Beards (Relationships), Break Up, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Eleanor Is A Beard, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Hidden Relationship, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, Relationship Problems, Song: Always You (Louis Tomlinson), always in my heart, established gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: I went to Amsterdam without you, and all I could do was think about you--------------Louis and Harry break up after years of having to hide their relationship. Now, Louis' in Amsterdam for Eleanor's birthday and he can't stop thinking about his ex.





	Always You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Starting up a new challenge, haha

Louis sighs against his hand, eyes scanning the world around him. There are at least a dozen rainbow flags on each building, there are even trans and bi and pan flags, everyone around is smiling and cheering. They all look happy.

_Can’t relate_

He snorts at his own thought, ignoring the strange look that Oli gives him. Why should he pay attention to the judgments? He has a right to be angry, doesn’t he? These people will never understand. They’re here on this Amsterdam street, kissing their boyfriends and hanging on their girlfriends.

Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever know what it feels like to kiss his boyfriend while people are around, while people are looking. And so, he snorts, and he ignores the look, and he takes off on his own, not bothering to check if Eleanor and Oli are following him.

He thinks that he should feel bad, neglecting Eleanor on her birthday, but it doesn’t matter. His first time in a gay bar should be with Harry and Niall and Liam and yet, here he is, faking a smile as he throws himself into a barstool next to some guy with his nipples showing through his tight T-shirt.

The guy raises his brows, obviously surprised by Louis’ aggression as he orders a shot, tips it down his throat, and slams the glass on the bar.

Louis leans onto the bar, sliding some money to the bartender and thanking her for her service.

“Hey, man. Joshua,” Nipple-guy tells him and reaches out to shake his hand.

It takes Louis a second to process before he can respond. “Louis.”

Nipple-guy, er, uh, Joshua smiles and his green eyes glint and all Louis can see is his boyfriend back in London.

They’re very similar, the two. The dark hair, the mossy orbs, the white smile, the pointed jaw, but it isn’t the same. Louis knows it could never be the same. He’s unsure if this guy is going to flirt but, he does know he has to shut this down. He can’t let it go somewhere because Harry is his one and only and he doesn’t want anyone to think that could change.

Luckily, he sees El and Oli approaching the door and he knows it’s an easy out.

“I… I’m sorry. I have to go,” Louis apologizes, then stands and walks to the two friends.

“There you are, Lou! We thought we’d lost ya!” Oli smiles brightly, patting Louis’ shoulder.

Louis furrows his brows a bit, as if he doesn’t understand the statement. “Yeah… I just… I got in my head a bit, I guess.”

Eleanor looks at him strangely, just as Oli did just moments before, and brushes a lock of hair from Louis’ face. “You alright, love?”

“Yeah,” Louis lies. “I’m alright. Let’s just get out of here, go celebrate.”

Lou’s friends still look suspicious but, they agree, taking his hands and leading him from the building.

 

Eleanor is in the bathroom and Oli’s getting some fresh air, standing just outside the window. Now, Louis is left alone at their table, chewing mindlessly on a curly fry. It’s been over an hour and there’s still a pang in his chest every time he thinks about that guy, the one who looked a lot like his boyfriend.

Louis realized that he should stop calling him that. He should be calling Harry what he is, Louis’ ex.

He doesn’t know why he’s even thinking about this, why he’s thinking about Harry, why he’s pulling out his phone, why he’s texting Harry.

He doesn’t know why but, he’s allowing himself to touch the letters on the screen. He’s allowing himself to say:

**Harry, I’m in Amsterdam. It’s El’s birthday. We’re in a gay club right now. I just**

**I can’t stop thinking about you. I know we’ve been hurt. I know that we’ve been torn apart and thrown down but, I still love you. I’m sorry. I want you back.**

Louis has already sent the text before he actually thinks about it. He instantly regrets everything he’s said. For all he knows, Harry has moved on.

But he gets a text, a short message, something that makes his heart swell and his cheeks go hot:

**Always in my heart, Louis Tomlinson**


End file.
